stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelly Saunders
, (formerly) | rank = Commander | gender = female | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = | children = | siblings = | mother = | father = | image2 = saunders.jpg | actorsource = Wikipedia | actor = Tamara Tunie }} Dr. Kelly Saunders was the chief medical officer of the since 2383. ( ) Childhood Saunders was born in Maryland in 2346. While growing up in Baltimore, she was close friends with Jack Keller. They had a close bond, and at some point during high school they thought about changing their relationship to one more intimate. But in the end they both agreed it might ruin their friendship. Academy years Saunders applied for and attended the Academy with Keller. When Keller started dating Janice Pelar, Saunders and Pelar became friends, and would often hang out in the campus garden studying and gossiping. One of Saunder's favorite teachers was then Commander Victor Mandrake, who went on to become Captain of the during the Dominion War. In 2380, Mandrake attempted to takeover the from Captain Benjamin Kelsoe and his crew. He was unsuccessful and was court martial. Saunders wasn't as affected as Keller, who was heartbroken, since he had idealized Mandrake. ("Jump", "Mandrake's Stand") Starfleet years After graduating from the Academy, Saunders picked up a job aboard a medical transport to learn more about medicine while in the thick of the action. Assigned to Horizon Project In 2383, Saunders was assigned to the Horizon Project, and was stationed aboard the as the ship's CMO. Stranded While aboard the , Saunders was reunited with her friend, Jack Keller. Keller tried to get out of getting a physical, but Saunders wouldn't have it. During the test flight, Saunders, along with the rest of the crew, became lost in an unknown part of space when the Horizon had to make a jump while under attack from Breen forces. ("Jump") Since Zachary Beltram was in a coma, Saunders convinced Keller that he had to name an acting chief engineer. Then, after a series of uncontrolled jumps, as a result of the damage from the Breen attack and some unusual anomalies, the Horizon appeared in the Treelan system, where the crew met a hospitable race. During the jumps, all the female crewmen, including Dr. Saunders disappeared. The reason was unknown, but the crew ultimately believed it had to do with some sort of anomaly. She disappeared right in the middle of a discussion with her assistant chief medical officer, Dr. Johann Astian. ("Stranded") Conglomeration attack While on PM45, Saunders, Donald Hutchby, and Johann Astian, along with three other crewmen, were abducted by a hive ship of the Avkon Conglomeration. While in the holding cell, Hutch freaked out, believing that he would become sick from the ship, which was made up of biological material. His hypochondria eventually saved the day when it was discovered that he had a hypospray in his pocket. Saunders was able to use the hypospray to make the fleshy membrane blocking the door to become "sick". Later, after they had been rescued, Saunders attempted to revive Janice Pelar from a trance. Pelar eventually entered a coma-like state. While she was discussing the Alvonian and Pelar's condition with Commander Jack Keller, she realized that she still had romantic feelings for him. ("Conglomeration") Safe harbor Along with the rest of the crew, Saunders believed that they found a safe harbor when they encountered a mobile space station known as Sanctuary Outpost. Saunders was impressed with the medical facilities aboard the outpost. She was even more shocked when Dr. Johann Astian informed her that Lt. Commander Zachary Beltram had been revived by the outpost's medical equipment. ("Sanctuary") Starfleet service record * Starfleet Academy (2364-2368) - Rank: Cadet * (2383- ) - Rank: Commander - Post: Chief Medical Officer Personal Logs *"Jack is back!" Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (characters) Category:Starfleet medical personnel Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)